Amortentia
by illegalpen
Summary: Alex Chattington is the new fifth year at hogwarts. Having spent four years at beauxbatons she finally moved to her native land, only to meet two extraordinary people. Who are Sherlock Holmes and John Watson? New friends? New enemies? Or more?
1. Introductions

Fanfic Sherlock/harry potter

Chapter One

Alex sat in the train compartment looking out of the window as the Scottish landscape rushed by. She caught a flicker of her reflection and sighed. She was very plain. She had mousy brown hair and dull green eyes. She lived in England until she was eleven, and then spent four years in France, but she couldn't speak French very well. She went to a school called Beauxbatons until it was too difficult and her parents allowed her to go to a school in Britain. As interesting as that sounded, she wasn't really anything interesting.

Oh, apart from the fact that she was a witch.

She leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes.

She was muggle-born. Her parents didn't know if they should be proud or scared. Eventually they adjusted. Sort of.

And now she was on the train to Hogwarts.

She'd be starting as a fifth year. Which was scary because everyone would already know each other and be friends.

AND she'd have to be sorted with the first years. That was going to be embarrassing. She sighed in frustration. Why couldn't her parents let her go to Hogwarts in the first place? Both beauxbatons and Hogwarts were boarding schools, it wouldn't make a difference to them anyway. She may have been slightly closer to them but still wouldn't be able to see them.

"Stupid muggles," she muttered to herself, kicking the seat in front of her. She laughed to herself then stopped. She was sitting in the compartment alone; it would be weird to start laughing to herself.

Just then the door slid open and two boys walked in. The first one didn't even glance at her as he sat down as far away as possible from her. The other, slightly shorter one looked at her and smiled, before sitting opposite his friend.

The shorter boy had sandy coloured hair, a slightly button nose and brown eyes. He was looking at the ceiling, clearly thinking- or pretending to think- about something. The taller boy had dark brown curls, high cheekbones and bluey-green cat like eyes. He was staring at the shorter boy impassively. Alex started to feel uncomfortable at the strange silence. She took a mental deep breath and turned to them.

"Hey, I'm Alex. I'm new. Well I guess you'd know that already as you wouldn't recognize me. I went to beauxbatons before this. I struggled with the whole French thing. So finally I was allowed to move to Hogwarts. Oh I'm muggle-born as well..." Alex realised she was blabbering and she slowly trailed off in silence. The shorter boy was looking at her politely while the taller one was still staring at the other.

"I'm John, this is Sherlock," said the short boy. He held out his hand. Alex shook it which was weird for her, as she was used to cheek kissing rather than hand shaking.

There was a silence.

"Sherlock is muggle-born as well," said John.

Alex nodded. "What houses are you in?"

"I'm in Gryffindor, Sherlock is in Ravenclaw."

"And you're still friends?" she joked.

Sherlock's gaze flickered to Alex's for a second and he looked back at John, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. John looked at Sherlock for a minute and looked a little bemused.

"Oh wait, are you...? You're not...?"

Both Sherlock and John groaned in frustration.

"No, we're not. Why does everyone always think we are!" said John.

"Sorry, it's just you were-"

"Gryffindor and Ravenclaw get on fine. It's just Gryffindor and Slytherin who don't like each other," said John cutting across her.

Alex nodded blushing. She excused them of being gay together. She started to giggle. _Oh no. _She wouldn't be able to stop. She tried to but she couldn't.

"What is funny, John?" Sherlock spoke for the first time.

Alex immediately stopped laughing. She didn't expect him to sound like that. His voice was deep and almost velvety.

John shrugged his shoulders at Sherlock.

"I'm sorry, it's just typical of me to excuse the first two people I meet of being homosexual and making them hate me. It's not really funny."

"Don't be silly we don't hate you, do we Sherlock?"

Sherlock looked at Alex and stared for a few seconds before turning away again. Alex flinched a little.

"Oh don't worry about him, he doesn't like anyone."

Alex bit her lip. "He likes you, doesn't he?"

John laughed, "I don't even know."

There was a silence broken by a loud and angry meow. Both John and Alex turned to Sherlock. Sherlock looked back at them blankly.

"Was that you, Sherlock?" said John bewildered.

"Don't be silly John, it was Alexandra's pet cat that is sitting in the basket above your head."

Alex leapt up. "Oh! I forgot." She picked up the cat basket from the luggage rail and opened it next to her, pulling the cat onto her lap.

She frowned. "And it's Alex, not Alexandra."

"That's not what your mother calls you."

Alex looked open mouthed at Sherlock. She glanced at John who looked slightly annoyed.

"How did you know that?" she asked shocked.

"When you first introduced yourself you said 'Alex' forcefully so as to implant it into our memories, clearly annoyed at someone calling you a different name, most likely the real name. And what is Alex derived from? And looking at your suitcase I can see that it certainly is Alexandra due to the label printed on, most likely from your mother and I bet if I opened that and looked at your clothes there would be more labels sewn on from your mother. Am I right?"

Alex realised her mouth was hanging up and she shut it with a loud bang. She looked down at the cat on her lap and stroked it carelessly.

After a few moments she said through clenched teeth, "my name is not Alexandra."

Sherlock snorted and she glared at him.

"So, er, _Alex, _what is the cat's name?"

Alex looked at her ball of orange fluff. "He's called Darcy."

Sherlock snorted again. Alex fixed him a glare. "What?"

"Mr Darcy? Really? How imaginative."

Alex shook her head and leaned into her rucksack on the floor, pulling out a book. She angrily opened it and buried her face in it, fuming. He was so _irritating. _

"Oh it just gets better and better."

Alex slammed her book down with so much force, forgetting about Darcy crawled in her lap. He leapt up and jumped to the seat opposite, sitting himself down in an indignant manner.

"What? What have I done now?"

"Agatha Christie? Really. She didn't know anything."

"Sherlock," said John warningly.

"What? Her detectives were idiotic and her stories had loopholes."

"Oh just because you are so high and mighty with your special 'noticing abilities' and you're detecting and you're experiments," John snapped.

Alex looked at them curiously. They were really odd. Sherlock was the oddest.

Suddenly Sherlock stood up. "We better get into our uniforms."

Alex picked up her rucksack and made to leave.

"Where're you going?" asked John.

"Bathroom to get changed," Alex mumbled.

A few minutes later she returned to find the other two changed and Darcy sitting on Sherlock's lap, being stroked. She scowled at him for being traitorous and sat in the corner, picking up her book to read in peace.


	2. James

Chapter Two

Alex looked up in amazement at the ceiling in the grand hall. Sure, beauxbatons was pretty spectacular, but this was something. Candles floated up in the air as the ceiling showed a dark starry night. She looked at all the pupils already sitting at one of the four, long tables, staring at her.

They probably thought she was just an oversized first year.

Although she was towering over them. They were staring up at her, quite clearly frightened. She sniggered. Stupid first years.

She waited for her name to be called up. She looked across at one of the tables and saw John smiling encouragingly at her. She liked John. He was nice. She looked at the table next to him and saw Sherlock looking down at his plate as people from other tables looked at him, whispering and sniggering. He was sitting at the very end of the table, not sitting away from the others, but seeming completely isolated. She felt a twinge of sympathy. She knew how it felt to be an outcast. At beauxbatons the pupils gave up on her after they learnt she had no French skills whatsoever.

John seemed to be the kind who would be able to make friends easily. He was funny, friendly and gentle. She could see, however, where Sherlock would be friendless. She bit her lip. He annoyed her yet he fascinated her. His cat like movements and posture were so strange yet suited him, while his piercing gaze wasn't at all off putting.

"Alexandra Chattington!"

Alex was snapped back into reality. She looked up at the owner of the voice, a Professor Stevens. She was staring at Alex primly. _Oh god, the sorting._

Nervously she walked up and sat on the cold hard stool. Professor Stevens placed an old hat on her mousy brown hair. Alex closed her eyes and waited.

A small voice inside her head starting speaking, "You're smart, yes, that it's always good. Slightly eccentric. I can see that you see yourself as an outcast. You need people of your own abilities and personality to help you fit in. Yes, I know the house perfect for you."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Alex opened her eyes in shock. She jumped off the stool as Professor Stevens ripped the hat off her head. She looked over to the table where many people were clapping and beckoning her over. The Ravenclaw table.

She sat down next to Sherlock.

"Well, looks like we're in the same house, huh?"

"Hm, yes."

There was a silence.

"I don't see why though...I'm not exactly smart," Alex muttered.

"What you define as smart is different to what other people define. You only think you are stupid because at Beauxbatons you couldn't understand what the teachers were telling you, you barely scraped a pass. But the hat can see your inner talent and inner knowledge. While your knowledge is different than someone else's, it's still knowledge."

Alex smiled. "I suppose you're right."

"I'm always right."

Alex raised an eyebrow. She looked across the table and saw John. He gave her the thumbs up and she returned the gesture.

"Maybe it won't be too bad," she said.

A week had passed. John let Alex hang out with them, much to the displeasure of Sherlock. Every time Alex arrived, John and Sherlock would be in deep conversation and Sherlock would just stop. He would close his eyes and become completely dead to the world. John said he did that all the time, but Alex knew it was tune her out. It stung.

Her classes had been going ok. She had a lot to catch up on but she was finally reaching the same level as everyone else. She sat next to Sherlock in nearly every class, because they were in all the same classes. In the few lessons she wasn't sitting next to him, John was there, and would sit in between her and Sherlock. Sometimes Sherlock would converse, but usually he would sit there and write random words in his jotter. John explained to her it was his experiments.

Alex knew about his experiments. Everyone in Ravenclaw did. He would be up at all hours, sitting in the common room, doing strange things with potions and spells. He would order the house elves around, who were very willingly to help, and who sometimes sat and watched him. Until he tried to use them as test subjects of course, when a Ravenclaw would intervene. It was accepted in Ravenclaw to be experimental. All of the Ravenclaws were eccentric but clever people. The common room was never quiet. Sometimes you would walk into the common room to a very pungent smell from an experiment gone wrong- or right, in Sherlock's case. Alex was the only one _not _doing experiments because she was so busy catching up on course work. But it was very difficult to try and concentrate in the common room (and in the dormitory, as her dorm mates would sit there and gossip). One day she got up and made her way to the library. She could feel Sherlock's eyes follow her as she walked to the portrait hole.

"Alexandra?" he called. She turned around, eye brow raised questioningly.

"Could you get me some meaty food from the kitchens while you are out."

Alex sighed and left the room.

When she arrived at the library she found an empty table and sat down, ready to begin work.

"Hello."

Alex sighed and looked up. And nearly fell off her seat.

Sitting in front of her was the most gorgeous boy she had ever met. Well...one of the most gorgeous boys. He had dark, melting chocolate puppy dog eyes and smooth fluffy brown hair. He had a big smile on his face and he was looking at her intently. She glanced at his uniform. Slytherin.

"Yes?" she said.

The boy's smile grew wider. "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is James."

"Oh," said Alex, "I'm Alex."

"Yes, I know. I saw you get sorted."

Alex gave a bashful grin.

"I was just thinking...because you've been transferred here...if you want any help with anything, I'm here. But...I know you're a Ravenclaw but I was just thinking..."

"That would be great, thanks James," said Alex, smiling.

None of the Ravenclaws offered to help because they were too busy with their own experiments and studies. Not even Sherlock. John tried to explain something to her once, but he wasn't very good at it. So every day after class Alex would go down to the library and she and James would work together.

They didn't really work much. Just talked. Alex found herself liking James more and more and losing interest in Sherlock. Sure, Sherlock was interesting and very, very, smart, but he just was too unsociable. But James was so friendly. And attractive.

One day they had been talking and laughing for so long that the librarian had to tell them to leave and go back to their common rooms as the library was shutting. They said goodbye and parted. Alex walked back to the common room in a daze and threw herself in a seat opposite Sherlock who was watching her intently, his fingertips pressed together before his lips.

"You've been meeting up with a male Slytherin these past few days and you are infatuated. He is too, possibly," he said quietly.

"Oh for fuck sake, you know everything, don't you?"

Sherlock raised his eyebrows and gave her a forced smile.

"Oh I don't care Sherlock. I like him! Don't you know about the wonders of having a crush." Alex jumped out of her seat and grabbed Sherlock's wrists, pulling him to his feet. He looked half worried, half bemused. She spun him round in circles and let go abruptly as he remained as a statue.

"Sherlock don't you feel any emotions?" she whispered. She put her face close to his, standing on her tip toes to look him in the eyes. She gently tapped the side of his head. "Hello? Anybody there?" she called softly.

Something glinted in his eyes but he remained still. They stood there for a few minutes, Sherlock still as a statue, no emotion lining his face, Alex searching for something, _anything._

When nothing happened she sighed and stepped away.

"Goodnight Sherlock," she said.

"Goodnight Alexandra."


	3. The Dressing Gown

_Hey sorry for the long wait in update...I was having a bit of a writers block. But anyway...please please PLEASE review! Even if just to say hello, I haven't had any reviews, and I just want to know that someone is there. Hello? :P Anyway, thanks for reading ;) xx _

That morning they didn't talk about their conversation the night before. Alex went down for breakfast and Sherlock arrived half an hour later...still in his dressing gown.

Alex choked on her pumpkin juice. "Sherlock! What are you doing!"

He raised an eyebrow and sat down opposite her. "Having breakfast."

"In your dressing gown?" Alex said, leaning forward and lowering her voice.

He gave a smirk and started buttering some toast, "Excellent observation Alexandra."

"Sherlock, you don't come down in your pyjamas it's...like...frowned upon!"

"I'm not in my pyjamas. I'm in my dressing gown." He took a bite out of his toast.

"You mean you're not wearing anything underneath it?"

He looked at Alex pointedly. Her jaw dropped. She cocked her hair to the side and her eyes fell down to his crotch. Alex frowned. "No, you're wearing boxers." Then she clapped a hand over her mouth and snapped her eyes back to his face.

He smiled, "Well I could hardly come down to breakfast in the nude."

She blushed and looked at her plate, "Well no, no I suppose-"

"I had to see it to believe it. Sherlock, what the hell are you doing?"

Alex looked up. John had come over. Seemed like Sherlock's current choice of outfit had spread around the hall quickly.

"Having breakfast, how many people do I have to tell that to?"

"Sherlock, it is against the school rules, now go up and get changed."

Sherlock stood up. "Well I'm going to change. Coming Alexandra?"

"Wha—you haven't finished breakfast."

"Yes I have, I'm not hungry." He left the hall. Alex looked at John.

"He...does that," he said.

"I figured," Alex said. She ran after Sherlock and caught him on the staircase.

"Ah, Alexandra, finished breakfast as well?"

She shook her head. "Sherlock you are so-"

"Alex?"

Alex turned around. Sherlock didn't turn around but he did stop and wait.

"Oh James! Hey."

"And...Sherlock. What are you wearing?"

Sherlock let out a sound of annoyance. He closed his eyes and breathed in loudly before turning around.

"Moriarty," he said, his face passive.

James looked from Alex to Sherlock and then a smile grew on his face.

"So Alex, I'll be seeing you in the library after lunch today?"

Alex blushed, looking at Sherlock who was frowning at James. "Yeah, totally."

"Cool, I'll see you there," he said, looking at Alex. He winked and turned his gaze to Sherlock. He raised his eyebrows at him before turning and sauntering away.

Sherlock turned and started to swiftly walk away.

"Him," he said.

"What?" said Alex, struggling to keep up with Sherlock's long legs.

"Him. Moriarty. _He's _the one you like."

"His _name_ is James! And so what if I like him. What's it to you? It's none of your business," Alex said, folding her arms and flipping her hair. Sherlock stopped suddenly and Alex crashed into the back of him. Sherlock didn't seem to notice.

"I _hate _Moriarty."

"Oh Sherlock you hate everybody."

"No, I like some people."

"Ok, you like John. So I'm supposed to just hang out with him?"

"I like other people as well."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, who?"

Sherlock looked away, pensive. He turned back after a second. "I like you."

Alex was taken aback. "You like me?"

Sherlock tightened his dressing gown around his waist. "Yes, and now as my friend I would request that you don't see Moriarty anymore."

"No, Sherlock, I don't care if we are friends. Moriarty is my friend and you can't tell me what I can or can't do. Besides, he hasn't done anything wrong," said Alex, and she turned and walked away.

"Yet," called Sherlock after her retreating back.


End file.
